invader zim adventure of kat zoa and ryx with tak dib zim gaz
by xxXXKatzethaRayXXxx
Summary: this is an adventure where dib, tak, gaz and zim are best friends and are now one family when some irkens named Kat, Zoa and Ryx are banished aswell, well thats when the adventure begins also there will be some more human characters. this is a DaTr and ZaGr and maybe GaBr, OaMr
1. the first day of skool

We were only young when our parents were taken away and killed because its the law that no irken can be naturally born all the irkens had to be born from a cloning machine but we had each other at name is Kat i am a small irken with yellow eyes and have small yellow bows on both of my long curled antennas i wear human clothes since i ever got banished from irk to go live on earth with the two most stupidest ever irken defects but i have to admit that they are quiet funny though, i wear a long red dress and a thick pink trenchcoat. on the dress it has RESISTY IRKEN wrote on it in the irken language on the front of it in a blood red colour i also wore a small bird skull necklace with some red string tieing it areoun my neck, i also had yellow trainers on, i also wore a small shoulder bag which carried weapons like knives, daggers, guns and razor blades which were all in fine condition. i also i my little minion but i class her as my little sister even with her being a robot with an odd name, i call her blood because she is a pink eyed little robot always covered in Blood and we both share one thing in common with each other and that is killing and blood. i am Kat's sister and My name is Zoa i am a small irken with purple eyes and have short and tiny curled antennas like my sister Kat i wear human clothes too except my style is different due to the colours of my eyes, so i wear a long purple dress and a black cardigan and on the dress it says RESISTY IRKEN in the irken language in a deep black colour,i also wear a broken love heart shaped necklace and also wearing black trainers, i kept a baseball bat in my bag also with some grenades my bag was long and thin but held the weapons that i had.i have a little sir unit of which is a little bit bigger than Kats and has black eyes which causes you to wonder weather she was broken when she cant always hear you but i know everything seems wiered about her even his name was a little odd too because he was called Dagger the only thing we have in common is that of which my sister said and that is that we are both stubbern but i dont really know if it is true though but i sure do hope its not. i am Kat and Zoas older brother Ryx and i am the one whos in charge of keeping my family safe or well in this case the little family left.i am a taller irken but not as tall as the tallests though but still tallest of our family, my eyes are a crimson red and my antennas are short and slightly pointing up but mine dont have a curl like the females. i wear earths clothes and found some that resemble the humans army clothes i find them very comforting and they are a greenish like colour but a lighter colour than my irken skin, i also wear a cap on the top of my head, and i am wearing green trainers. unlike my sisters i had two little sir units with me one was there mums and one was mine, my mums was a red rosey eyed one called rose,  
and as for mine he was called oliaxe i know that its silly but i just kinda liked it its nice ya know he as a green like grenade colour eyes.

one day when we were going off to the main area so we can finally be invaders together but Kat never liked her lenses over her eyes and made whining noises all the way there, rose didnt like being shut off for a while because you can only have one sir unit for each irken invader. when they got there the ceromony was starting and we pushed our way trough the huge crowd of irkens we managed at last it was almost over till we shouted wait and they waited for them. when they got up onto the stage appoligising for being late even though the tallests didnt mind and motioned with there hands for us to follow them somewhere. when we got to where they were being taken the all smiled and giggled a bit before hugging the tallests. to the tallests this was very kind but as it is against the law they decided that they will go to earth and as a punishment to be banished there along with two other irkens who are called Zim and Tak they were both three years old just like Kat and Zoa. they all settled in the ship as it took off the robots were activated once again except this time blood and rose with daggers and oliaxe started to dance and was humming we tried telling them no singing and we said 'obey your masters rules' they screamed and then the four robots started singing there own song about our rules suck blood- Ya say .we must obey .the rules.  
oliaxe- I say .you must be .crazy rose- Well we are the younger generation and we say your rules suck dagger- It keeps me from being me so I lash out blood- You say we must obey but we are kids and it's our job to disobey oliaxe- And we are judged for what we say, act, do so what do you expect rose- We act the way we act 'cause your rules suppress our minds, bodies, souls. Don't you think we have enough problems growing up with out you getting us all worked up?  
All- social status dagger- Air head, spaz, gothic, nerd, jock, prep, emo, freak, cheer leader, out cast, to just name a few. All labels we have to deal with so why can't you give us a brake? We are just kids and we have had enough.  
All- So it's time for us to stand up, speck out and dance to the beat. There is nothing you can do so it's time for you to sit back and watch us party hard and be our selves. We have had enough of you stupid rules so I think it's time to write our own!  
Tonight the rules don't matter, nor due the social ladder. We'll party all night lone, and sing to this awesome song. Time to yell out loud, and dance to the sweet, sweet sound. We sing from the heart, so let the party start!  
blood- ya say... .We must obey... .the rules.  
oliaxe- i say... .you must be... .crazy rose- Well we are the younger generation and we say your rules suck dagger- it keeps me from being just me so i just lash out blood- you say that we must obey but we are just kids and it is our job to disobey those rules oliaxe- and we are judged for what we say, act, do so what do you expect rose- We act the way we act 'cause your rules suppress our minds, bodies, souls. Don't you think we have enough problems growing up with out you getting us all worked up?  
all- social status dagger-Air head, spaz, gothic, nerd, jock, prep, emo, freak, cheer leader, out cast, to just name a few. All labels we have to deal with so why can't you give us a brake? We are just kids and we have had enough.  
all-So it's time for us to stand up, space out and dance to the beat. There is nothing you can do so it's time for you to sit back and watch us party hard and be our selves. We have had enough of you stupid rules so I think it's time to write our own!  
it all kept on getting repeated and that carried on for six monthes

then they saw planet earth and they put on a cloaking device and they flew around to find somewhere to build there house then they saw a gap between two tall houses and they quietly landed then hoped out to check it out and they got out something to make them disguises Kat went first. i went in and looked through them and i chose to wear a wig and lenses so that i have long black hair that goes over my right eye with a pink highlight near the front and i had eye lenses that were white and the pupil was went second and looked through them then she decided to wear a hologram. i have to say i found this one the best i had brown long hair and my skin was more of a humans skin colour also with ears and a nose i had white eyes and my pupils were purple. the last irken to go was Ryx. i just chose to wear a hologram to make me look like a kid whos working for the military i had red pupils in my white eyes and my hair was a black colour, it was also short. then they were giving there robot friends there disguises. Roses was a red cat with black eyes and very small ears just like a spike. Oliaxe is a black cat with red eyes and horns for ears, small but slightly bigger than Roses. Daggers was a orange and red cat just like Rose. Blood was just like Gir zims robot dog except Blood is pink and black with blood red eyes.

then they grabbed something out and drew in a mansion then drew lots of nature in the front then it turned into a drill and we placed it in the centre and ran back to in the street then it made a mansion then everybody in the neighbourhood heard and came outside and just stared at us then we started walking into our house, the inside was huge it had so many rooms we went to our room and turned on our PAKs sleeping mode untill morning


	2. Chapter 1

We were only young when our parents were taken away and killed because its the law that no irken can be naturally born all the irkens had to be born from a cloning machine but we had each other at name is Kat i am a small irken with yellow eyes and have small yellow bows on both of my long curled antennas i wear human clothes since i ever got banished from irk to go live on earth with the two most stupidest ever irken defects but i have to admit that they are quiet funny though, i wear a long red dress and a thick pink trenchcoat. on the dress it has RESISTY IRKEN wrote on it in the irken language on the front of it in a blood red colour i also wore a small bird skull necklace with some red string tieing it areoun my neck, i also had yellow trainers on, i also wore a small shoulder bag which carried weapons like knives, daggers, guns and razor blades which were all in fine condition. i also i my little minion but i class her as my little sister even with her being a robot with an odd name, i call her blood because she is a pink eyed little robot always covered in Blood and we both share one thing in common with each other and that is killing and blood. i am Kat's sister and My name is Zoa i am a small irken with purple eyes and have short and tiny curled antennas like my sister Kat i wear human clothes too except my style is different due to the colours of my eyes, so i wear a long purple dress and a black cardigan and on the dress it says RESISTY IRKEN in the irken language in a deep black colour,i also wear a broken love heart shaped necklace and also wearing black trainers, i kept a baseball bat in my bag also with some grenades my bag was long and thin but held the weapons that i had.i have a little sir unit of which is a little bit bigger than Kats and has black eyes which causes you to wonder weather she was broken when she cant always hear you but i know everything seems wiered about her even his name was a little odd too because he was called Dagger the only thing we have in common is that of which my sister said and that is that we are both stubbern but i dont really know if it is true though but i sure do hope its not. i am Kat and Zoas older brother Ryx and i am the one whos in charge of keeping my family safe or well in this case the little family left.i am a taller irken but not as tall as the tallests though but still tallest of our family, my eyes are a crimson red and my antennas are short and slightly pointing up but mine dont have a curl like the females. i wear earths clothes and found some that resemble the humans army clothes i find them very comforting and they are a greenish like colour but a lighter colour than my irken skin, i also wear a cap on the top of my head, and i am wearing green trainers. unlike my sisters i had two little sir units with me one was there mums and one was mine, my mums was a red rosey eyed one called rose,  
and as for mine he was called oliaxe i know that its silly but i just kinda liked it its nice ya know he as a green like grenade colour eyes.

one day when we were going off to the main area so we can finally be invaders together but Kat never liked her lenses over her eyes and made whining noises all the way there, rose didnt like being shut off for a while because you can only have one sir unit for each irken invader. when they got there the ceromony was starting and we pushed our way trough the huge crowd of irkens we managed at last it was almost over till we shouted wait and they waited for them. when they got up onto the stage appoligising for being late even though the tallests didnt mind and motioned with there hands for us to follow them somewhere. when we got to where they were being taken the all smiled and giggled a bit before hugging the tallests. to the tallests this was very kind but as it is against the law they decided that they will go to earth and as a punishment to be banished there along with two other irkens who are called Zim and Tak they were both three years old just like Kat and Zoa. they all settled in the ship as it took off the robots were activated once again except this time blood and rose with daggers and oliaxe started to dance and was humming we tried telling them no singing and we said 'obey your masters rules' they screamed and then the four robots started singing there own song about our rules suck blood- Ya say .we must obey .the rules.  
oliaxe- I say .you must be .crazy rose- Well we are the younger generation and we say your rules suck dagger- It keeps me from being me so I lash out blood- You say we must obey but we are kids and it's our job to disobey oliaxe- And we are judged for what we say, act, do so what do you expect rose- We act the way we act 'cause your rules suppress our minds, bodies, souls. Don't you think we have enough problems growing up with out you getting us all worked up?  
All- social status dagger- Air head, spaz, gothic, nerd, jock, prep, emo, freak, cheer leader, out cast, to just name a few. All labels we have to deal with so why can't you give us a brake? We are just kids and we have had enough.  
All- So it's time for us to stand up, speck out and dance to the beat. There is nothing you can do so it's time for you to sit back and watch us party hard and be our selves. We have had enough of you stupid rules so I think it's time to write our own!  
Tonight the rules don't matter, nor due the social ladder. We'll party all night lone, and sing to this awesome song. Time to yell out loud, and dance to the sweet, sweet sound. We sing from the heart, so let the party start!  
blood- ya say... .We must obey... .the rules.  
oliaxe- i say... .you must be... .crazy rose- Well we are the younger generation and we say your rules suck dagger- it keeps me from being just me so i just lash out blood- you say that we must obey but we are just kids and it is our job to disobey those rules oliaxe- and we are judged for what we say, act, do so what do you expect rose- We act the way we act 'cause your rules suppress our minds, bodies, souls. Don't you think we have enough problems growing up with out you getting us all worked up?  
all- social status dagger-Air head, spaz, gothic, nerd, jock, prep, emo, freak, cheer leader, out cast, to just name a few. All labels we have to deal with so why can't you give us a brake? We are just kids and we have had enough.  
all-So it's time for us to stand up, space out and dance to the beat. There is nothing you can do so it's time for you to sit back and watch us party hard and be our selves. We have had enough of you stupid rules so I think it's time to write our own!  
it all kept on getting repeated and that carried on for six monthes

then they saw planet earth and they put on a cloaking device and they flew around to find somewhere to build there house then they saw a gap between two tall houses and they quietly landed then hoped out to check it out and they got out something to make them disguises Kat went first. i went in and looked through them and i chose to wear a wig and lenses so that i have long black hair that goes over my right eye with a pink highlight near the front and i had eye lenses that were white and the pupil was went second and looked through them then she decided to wear a hologram. i have to say i found this one the best i had brown long hair and my skin was more of a humans skin colour also with ears and a nose i had white eyes and my pupils were purple. the last irken to go was Ryx. i just chose to wear a hologram to make me look like a kid whos working for the military i had red pupils in my white eyes and my hair was a black colour, it was also short. then they were giving there robot friends there disguises. Roses was a red cat with black eyes and very small ears just like a spike. Oliaxe is a black cat with red eyes and horns for ears, small but slightly bigger than Roses. Daggers was a orange and red cat just like Rose. Blood was just like Gir zims robot dog except Blood is pink and black with blood red eyes.

then they grabbed something out and drew in a mansion then drew lots of nature in the front then it turned into a drill and we placed it in the centre and ran back to in the street then it made a mansion then everybody in the neighbourhood heard and came outside and just stared at us then we started walking into our house, the inside was huge it had so many rooms we went to our room and turned on our PAKs sleeping mode untill morning


End file.
